Separacion corporea
by Lord-Enzo Xii
Summary: Finn es el conejillo de india de un experimento de la Dulce princesa, dicho experimento separar su parte mala dejando a 2 Finns 1 un asesino de sangre fria y otro un héroe con un humor algo peligroso a la hora de luchar (es mi segundo fic yupi)


Advertencia Hora de aventuras no me pertenece si no es de Pendleton Ward pero la historia es mia eso si...EMPECEMOS aclaro que los parentesis es lo que piensa el autor seguido de las A mayusculas

Cap 1 Discusion in corpus

Era un dia normal los pajaros cantan el sol brilla y Jake estaba gritando a Finn a ver si se despertaba y desayunara cosa que era normal pues en 2 años casi exterminaron toooda la maldad de Ooo, porque casi toda bueno para el autor de este fic el no poder llegar a una estanteria a cojer un mando es una urgencia.

Autor:Y lo es

Siguiendo con la historia Jake seguia sin conseguir despertarlo hasta que utilizo su as bajo la manga(ironico por que no tiene) que cual era pues...:

J:FINN COMO NO TE DESPIERTES LE ENVIARE A LA PRINCESA CHICLE, MARCELINE Y A LA REINA LLAMA LAS FOTOS DE CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑO Y ESTABAS DESNUDO.

(Que truco mas ruin), al escuchar eso Finn se despertó y bajo rapidamente como si dependiera la vida (y no era asi) y empezó a comer, en segundos los pancakes se acabaron provocando manchas en la mesa y haciendo que los platos hicieran giros bruscos hasta el punto de atragantarse

J: Tranquilo moreno no hay prisa, asi que disfruta del desyuno "se lo decia mientras le ayudaba a no morir ahogado"

F: Que facil es decirlo cuando no te amenazan con publicar fotos intimas

J: Jejejeje si...una amenaza dejemoslo asi "Dijo nervioso"

F: Por que has dicho esto

Jake se tapo la boca, pues se habia dado cuenta de que la habia cagado bastante Finn se le acercaba poco a poco con una sarten (tiene una sarten corre Jake por tu vida corre cabron) ycon cara de tener pocos amigos al estar en esta situacion Jake hizo lo que un adulto aria, se armó de valor y le dijo a Finn todo sobre... A la mierda estiro su brazo enviando a Finn a su habitacion (Salir para volver a entrar que cruel es el mundo), y salio fuera de la casa arbol al reino mas cercano que era (adivinadlo os doy 3 mississipis, 1 mississipi, 2 mississipis y 3 mississipis si no lo habeis descubierto sois tontos...vale no) Chuchelandia. Mientras con Finn

F: Ese Jake... como lo haya echo eso "aprieta sus puños" LE AHORCARE CON SU LENGUA "lo dijo cabreado" (Se van a pelear...)

Finn bajo a la cocina Jake no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta Finn ya sabia hacia donde se dirigia el baneit (Bobo en catalan) de su hermano, enfadado y con mala leche Finn iva hacia Chuchelandia corriendo para matar a su hermano mientras lo maldecia gritando...Jake entro al castillo pidio a Mentita que no le dijera a Finn que estaba aqui a lo que Mentita le guiño un ojo y fue al laboratorio de la princesa Chicle y le pidio que le escondiera y le explico el motivo, Chicle lo dijo que si y se escondio entre unas muestras. Al acto Finn entro al laboratorio

F:Princesa has visto a Jake tengo que matarlo

PC:"cielos si que esta cabreado" No no lo he visto oye Finn puedo pedirte un favor

F: Cual

PC: Podrias ser un sujeto de pruebas para mi experimento porfiiis

La princesa Chicle le puso una mirada que no podia negar

F: Y de que se trata

PC: Puedes ponerte estos electrodos

Dichos electrodos estaban conectados a un robot negro.

F: Para que es eso

PC: Es para ver si puedo copiar o almacenar las emociones de un ser en otro cuerpo

F: Y duele...

PC: NO...no mucho

Finn al escuchar eso queria abandonar pero no podia por 2 motivos 1 le dio su palabra 2 Chicle le aria otra vez la mirada(y 3 porque yo no quiero) asi que se conecto los electrodes y empezo el experimento.

PC: Iniciando el experimento de las emociones, sujeto Finn el Humano "Mertens", Genero Baron, Edad 16 Raza Humana (of course bitch) empecemos.

el experimento empezó el experimento iba por la mitat pero la luz se fue y exploto el generador de auxilio. Al volver la luz El robot no estaba y Finn ya no parecia estar enfadado sino extremadamente feliz

F: Me pregunto donde esta Jake quiero pedirle perdon por el accidente de la cociona

J: Aqui tron salio de un bote de precipitados con un poco de miedo (por que sales subnormal) pero se le fue el miedo al sentir que el humano le abrazaba "empezo a llorar" lo sientoo lo hice sin querer no queria...

F: No importa lo echo pecho " dicho esto se fue"

PC: Que raro antes quria matarte y ya no y el robot se ha ido, no es extraño Jake

J: Lo del robot puede que sea Mentiata que te quiere gastar una broma y a lo de Finn a lo mejor ha visto que lo que hacia era una estupidez o seran las hormonas a esa edad la peña esta muy ida

PC: Y tu si que sabes de eso verdad ladrón de guante amarillo jejejeje eso tambien fue por la edad

J: Eso ya no forma parte de mi y lo sabes de sobra lo deje para cuidar al hiperactivo de mi querido hermano **lo decia mientras reia con su caracteristica risa.**

Fin..del primer capitulo espero que os guste y que me digais en que fallo o falta para poder crecer y mejorar este fic


End file.
